I think i love you
by Dark Moon Riseing
Summary: Just a little look into our beloved monks mind set to an old song that I thought perfect for one of my favorite pairings … ‘Roku ’Gome


**A/N:** I was listening to the radio the other day when this came on and I couldn't help but think it would make a perfect little song-fic for our beloved monk. **(italic song)**

**Disclaimer:** the only thing I own are my ideas for the fic, nothing more, nothing less, not that I'd really want to own something sung by Keith Partridge…

**Summary: **just a little look into our beloved monks mind set to an old song that I thought perfect for one of my favorite pairings … 'Roku /'Gome

_**Now on with the story …**_

Miroku lay on his back in the quiet of the hut he was sharing with his companions. It was a rare thing lately that he was able to get any rest at all; between Inu-yasha's demands, the stress of his ever present curse and the troubling thoughts he seemed be constantly plagued with, sleep did not come easy. And even when it eventually did come it was almost always filled with the object of his recent thoughts, unfortunately it seemed tonight was no different.

_I was sleeping and right in the middle of a good dream_

_Like all at once I wake up from something that keeps knocking at my brain_

_Before I go insane I hold my pillow to my head_

_And spring up in my bed screaming out the words I dread_

_I think I love you_

Startled out of a rather graphic dream he could do nothing but run his hand through sweat-dampened hair and sigh. Sitting up Miroku let his head fall back against the wall and tried to shake the images of his dream out of his head, but no matter what he did he just couldn't forget the feel of her smooth skin under his fingers, the heat of her breath as it slid past his ear or her breathy moans that he knew he was causing. But the most disturbing thing, which happened to be the thing to startle him awake, was what he whispered into her ear as they found completion in each other's arms _'I think I love you'_.

_This morning I woke up with this feeling_

_I didn't know how to deal with and so I just decided to myself_

_I'd hide it to myself and never talk about it_

_And did not go and shout it when you walked into the room_

_I think I love you_

Looking towards the door he could see the barest hint of light leaking under the crack and knew that they would soon be heading back out to complete their mission. Sighing to himself Miroku couldn't help but scan the room. Violet eyes landed on the object of his dreams and thoughts, silently taking in her image, as she peacefully slept not fifteen feet from where he sat. Closing his eyes for a moment Miroku couldn't help the tightening of his pants or the slow agonizing burn that ran through his body as images of his dream flowed through his mind.

Forcefully tarring his gaze away from her form, Miroku desperately tried to calm his body, but it seemed to have no interest in obeying his command. Slowly his eyes drifted back to rest on her peaceful face and took in her soft body curled around the slumbering kitsune, and for a second he felt a flash of resentment and jealousy towards the kit for being able to be so close to her while he himself had to stay so very far away.

Banishing those thoughts from his mind Miroku let his eyes wander over her body taking in her slightly flushed face to her lightly tanned arms which were wrapped securely around Shippo almost as if protecting him even as she slept. Unfortunately images of her face being flushed for a completely different reason shot through his head and had to suppress a groan as he grew impossibly hard under his robes. But even through his discomfort he couldn't find it in him to take his eyes off of her. Almost as if sensing his gaze she began to stir and before he could even blink he was staring into her wide sleep ridden eyes. Something inside of him cried out to tell her what was currently on his mind as she blinked to clear her vision but knew he would not, could not tell her his true thoughts and feelings.

_I think I love you so what am I so afraid of_

_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for_

_I think I love you isn't that what life is made of_

_Though it worries me to say that I never felt this way_

It had been a few days since he woke up to the startling revelation about the little Miko and couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of fear course through him. This feeling was so new to him, sure he had flirted and teased women, but he had never felt the urge to stay with them, be with them in the way that his mind told him he wanted to be with Kagome. Looking down at his right hand Miroku shook his head, what business did he have even looking her way when he literally held his death in his own hand? No matter, because if he was honest with himself Miroku knew that wasn't what was holding him back, it was frightening how strong his feeling were and he didn't quite know how to deal with them, he was only familiar with lust and while that was defiantly present he knew it ran much, much deeper then that.

Sighing for what felt like the millionth time that day he took a moment to glance at his traveling companions. Inu-yasha as usual was up ahead on alert for any trouble that may come their way, Sango walked slightly behind him taking in her surroundings with a sleeping Kirara draped across her shoulders tails flicking occasionally against her mistress's arm.

Scanning ahead of him again Miroku couldn't help but notice that two of his companions were missing, a brief moment of panic gripped the monk as his eyes darted around trying to locate them, before his eyes finally landed on their forms which where surprisingly walking by his side. Shaking himself out of his brief panic attack he realized how silly he was being, surely if anything had happened, the others would have noticed, but he couldn't help but wonder when she and the fox kit had ended up next to him, was he so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed her silently walking next to him… Obviously… he was.

Glancing at her he couldn't help but notice how quiet she was, maybe she hadn't even realized they were walking so close together, she seemed as distracted by her thoughts as he was. Looking back up towards the front to see if the others had noticed her unusual behavior Miroku didn't see her sneaking glances at him from under her bangs, because by the time he looked back she was again looking slightly forward while absently stroking Shippo's tail. Sighing to himself Miroku fell back into his troubled thoughts.

_I don't know what I'm up against_

_I don't know what it's all about_

_I got so much to think about_

For days Miroku's thoughts drifted to Kagome, he couldn't get her out of his head, it was beginning to seriously piss him off, and what was worse was that his body kept responding to some of his less then wholesome thoughts. Finally about three week after he woke up in the darkness of that hut he started to reach his breaking point and he lashed out.

Sitting under a tree he let his mind drift to the days events. He couldn't quite recall anything before the battle that suddenly over took the group late that morning, he had been so lost in his thoughts he almost didn't realize the danger until it was too late. Several large vicious demons sprang from hiding in what he later realized was a trap that they had all so gleefully walked into.

Everything was going well, and it looked like they were going to get out of there with little more then a few bruises, but all that changed when Kikyo stepped out of the dense forest that surrounded them with a small gash on her cheek and one arm hanging slightly limp at her side. It seemed no one but him noticed the small smirk that crossed her features as Inu-yasha's attention was torn from the battle to focus on her. But he did notice and that's when it really set in that this was a trap, his hand still itched when he realized who was most likely behind the set up and fury set in as he watched Inu-yasha step towards the dead Miko and away from his protective place in front of Kagome.

After that it all seemed to happen in a blur, no longer protected Kagome could do little more then shield Shippo from the incoming demon that charged her at the first opportunity. Balling his hand into a fist Miroku nearly shook with the residual anger that coursed through him as he remembered the cry of pain she let out as the claws of the beast sunk into her back, and the almost pleased look that flashed over Kikyo's face as it happened. Not able to shake off the anger Miroku just leaned his head back against the tree behind him and let the images flow through his mind.

After the initial hit to her back Kagome staggered but remained standing as she clutched her kit to her chest making sure he wasn't hurt at the expense of her own body. Looking around Miroku noticed that Inu-yasha seemed to have snapped out of what ever daze he was in and cut down the offending demon. The battle continued, the beasts were relentless and seemed to only get stronger the longer they fought, and it didn't help that Kikyo was a constant distraction to the hanyou making it impossible for him to focus on taking down the demons the way he should have been. Some how Miroku thought that was her plan all along, because try as he might he couldn't think of any other reason for her presence, they hadn't crossed paths for several months and it seemed a bit far fetched that she just happened to be in the same area and "injured" right when they were being attacked.

Sighing Miroku ran his hand through his hair which was still loose not having put it back into it's normal dragon tail after his bath. It was still hard to wrap his mind around Inu-yasha's thought process during the battle if he even had one.

Snorting in disgust Miroku shook his head, no; Inu-yasha never thought when it came to the undead priestess and in the end it was usually his companions, mainly Kagome, who suffered because of it. As the fight wore on Kagome had recovered enough that she was able to join in, shooting purifying arrows at the furthest of the targets, and doing a lot of damage for her injured state.

The battle came to a head as a demon slipped past her defenses and was able to sink his claws into her chest. Miroku remembered how hard his heart pounded when he saw it happen, luckily she was able to push herself back partially purifying the demon where her hands connected with it's chest and Sango finished it when it stumbled back with a swift throw of her boomerang.

Not understanding how it had gotten so close to her Miroku scanned the battle his eyes landing on the red clad hanyou as he stood before Kikyo defending the suddenly "defenseless" Miko from an incoming attack, and he realized with no amount of humor how laughable it was that he would defend a dead woman while he left a living one open for attack.

The battle ended shortly after that with Kagome taking out one more of the beasts and Inu-yasha killing the last which had been attacking his precious Kikyo, which Miroku still thought a bit dubious. When the dust settled Miroku walked towards Kagome to check on her seeing that the hanyou was too preoccupied fawning over the dead priestess and reached her just as she began to collapse; from the pain, that she no doubt had been ignoring in favor for protecting Shippo and helping her friends fend off the attacking demons. Swiftly catching her he slowly lowered her to the ground careful not to aggravate the already painful injuries.

Staring at his Hand Miroku could almost still see the blood that stained it while he quickly checked over her wounds and tried to stem the bleeding. As Sango came over to help he allowed himself to look up towards Inu-yasha only to see him looking blankly off in the distance no doubt where Kikyo had made her escape.

As he looked back down to the bleeding and now unconscious Kagome the anger that had been boiling under the surface since the other priestess's entrance came to a head especially when he heard the hanyou grumble about the fact that they hadn't even gotten a shard for all their trouble, seemingly not even caring that a member of the group was now incapacitated because of his lack of common sense.

Getting up Miroku stalked up to the hanyou and with out any warning he charged his hand with holy power and belted Inu-yasha square in the nose, relishing in the sickening crunch that it made as it shattered under the force of his punch

Chuckling Miroku remembered the shocked look that passed over the hanyou's face when his fist connected. Shaking his head he still couldn't believe that he had confronted Inu-yasha that way, after the initial punch he tore into him about leaving Kagome unguarded while protecting someone who, for all intents and purposes was already dead and could take care of herself.

Shaking his head he remembered how Inu-yasha had tried to defend himself saying that Kikyo was injured and it was his duty to protect he, Over hearing his weak defense Sango soon joined in berating the hanyou trying to get it into his head that he had been wrong and also brought up how suspicious it had been that Kikyo had suddenly shown up right when they were all fighting, and disappeared just as quickly once everything was said and done. Of course Inu-yasha denied that she had anything to do with the attack and finally ended up storming off into the forest to "blow off some steam."

Opening his Eyes Miroku slid a hand down his face trying to wipe the images from his mind. He didn't know what had come over him, everything had just become too much, and as soon as they had gotten back to Kaede's village and he had bathed, needing to wash Kagome's blood off of his skin, he walked off to where he was now, trying to figure out what he was going to do and how to handle the intense emotions that were flowing though him.

_Hey, I think I love you so what am I so afraid of_

_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for_

_I think I love you isn't that what life is made of_

_Though it worries me to say I never felt this way_

What seemed like an eternity later, Miroku found himself watching the still unconscious Kagome. It had been two days since the battle and she had yet to wake up. Furrowing his brow he looked over her bandage clad chest with a troubled gaze. With out thinking about it he let his hand brush back a bit of hair that had ended up covering her flushed cheek. He wouldn't lie, he was scared, her wounds were serious and all he could do was pray that she woke up soon, she needed to eat to regain her strength and speed up the healing process, that and there was just something wrong about seeing her normally lively face so still, with pain clearly etched into it.

Sighing he let his fingers trace her features relishing in the feel of her silky skin, silently wondering if he'd ever be able to do it while she was awake. Pulling his hand back to rest in his lap Miroku looked around the empty hut. Inu-yasha still slightly angry about the confrontation decided to check out a rumor about a shard north of the village alone; and Kaede had gone to a neighboring village to help with a rather troublesome birth, Sango and Shippo having gone with her to make sure she got there and back safely, though Miroku suspected that Sango went so that she could distract the kit who had been especially troubled over his 'mothers' prolonged state of unconsciousness.

It would be a few days before everybody returned leaving him to watch over the injured Miko, not that he would have willingly left her side, but they of course didn't know that. Turning Miroku leaned against the wall next to the pallet where she currently rested, if you could really call it resting.

Closing his eyes Miroku couldn't help but get lost in his thoughts. He couldn't recall a time when he had been as scared and horrified as he was when he saw those claws pierce her skin or had felt as much relief as he had when he saw that she remained standing.

Miroku still couldn't quite believe how strong the little Miko really was, he had seen grown men twice her size fall under lesser blows, but then again she was like that, she truly was the strongest one in their small group, especially when someone she cared about was in danger. It was like she didn't feel the pain until the threat had passed; sometimes he wondered if she really was as human as she appeared. Though in the end he chalked it up to her strong priestess powers and the fact that she was born with the Shinkon jewel inside of her body. Though when he thought about it that brought up the questions about her humanity all over again.

Shaking his head to try to clear his thoughts he turned towards her, his eyes softening as they landed on her still form. Still gazing towards her he got lost in his thoughts again, briefly he was amazed about just how often that was happening lately, mentally sighing knowing there was really nothing he could do about it, he let his thoughts drift.

Leaning his head back against the wall he couldn't help but think back to a few weeks ago when he was sitting in almost the same spot watching dawn approach after he realized just how strongly he felt about his Miko companion. In the back of his mind he shuddered at the slight feeling of fear that coursed though his being at the thought of the emotions she unknowingly stirred in him.

He still couldn't grasp how it came about, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to pinpoint the single moment when he fell, but he knew it happened. Maybe it was when he first saw her bathed in moonlight in the hot spring, looking so innocent yet unbelievably sensual, maybe it was when she offered him a place in her small group, accepting him even after he kidnapped her and almost killed her companion, maybe it was gradual, making him slowly fall with each smile, each caring gesture and inquiry about his welfare. And just maybe it was all of them put together, however it happened the one thing he was sure of was that it had and he was far too deep to ever escape.

_Believe me you really don't have to worry_

_I only wanna make you happy and if you say "hey go away" I will_

_But I think better still I'd better stay around and love you_

_Do you think I have a case? let me ask you to your face_

_Do you think you love me?_

The day passed uneventfully, nothing had really changed until that evening. Miroku sat in his spot by her makeshift bed sipping a cup of tea and staring into the small fire he started for light and to provide a bit of extra warmth taking the chill off of the night air. As he sat there mentally going over the last few weeks in his head he didn't notice the slight movement of the girl next to him until her quiet pain filled groan reached his ears.

Jerking his head to the left he was met with a sight that made him want to both cheer and cry. Kagome was awake but the look of pain on her face nearly broke his heart. Setting his tea down he moved so that she didn't have to turn her face to see him.

"Kagome, thank Kami you're awake"

Not even realizing he said her name with out the usual honorific that normally accompanied it he watched her blink and shift her eyes to meet his and give him a weak smile.

"Uhhg, I hurt, what happened the last thing I remember is shooting my arrow towards one of the demons"

Placing a hand lightly on her shoulder to keep her still when he saw her try to sit up, he told her everything that happened including the fact that she had been unconscious for a the last two days. He had expected a lot of different reactions to what he said but couldn't help but smile. It was quite funny Miroku had been expecting her to be angry with him when he told her about confronting Inu-yasha, but all she did was sigh in exasperation when he told her about the hanyou's stubbornness and gave a small smile, amusement overriding the pain for a moment saying 'I can't believe you actually hit him' with a light laugh when he told her about the blow he dealt to the hanyou's face.

After a few moments of silence Miroku noticed her shifting uncomfortably and wincing, scolding himself mentally about having forgotten the deep gashes on her back, because he was so caught up in the fact that she was finally awake. Moving quickly he cushioned the wall so she could sit up comfortably, well as comfortably as expected for someone who had near fatal injuries, and helped her up while trying to make sure he didn't reopen the wounds that had finally stopped bleeding.

The rest of the night passed quickly they chatted a bit and Miroku found himself grateful for the opportunity to get to know her a bit better, even though he wished it had been under better circumstances. After a few hours past and she had eaten a bit of food and taken a special herb to reduce the pain and relax her, Kagome fell into a light sleep still sitting up saying it hurt too much to lay down again.

Two days passed in that routine, Miroku would watch over her before falling asleep, then wake early in the morning silently watching her as she slept before starting the day, when she final awoke they would talk about their past or other random things only stopping to eat or take care of other needs as they came.

On the third day of being awake Kagome insisted that she needed a bath, and no matter what he said Miroku couldn't persuade her to wait any longer. Sighing to himself he walked her to the hot spring near by letting her lean on him for support, and for once the only thoughts running through his head as she bathed where for her safety.

Settling back in the hut Miroku knew the next thing he had to do would be met with a bit of resistance. Having bathed the bandages wrapped around her torso had to be changed and luckily the water had loosened them so that it wouldn't be as painful to remove them then it would have been if he had done it while the blood was still dry and making the bandages to stick tightly to the wound.

Surprisingly he was met with only a little resistance stemming more from embarrassment then anything seeing that the gauze was the only thing covering her breasts. Taking a steadying breath Miroku sat behind her and began unwrapping the bandage slowly revealing more and more of her skin to his view. He knew he shouldn't be letting this affect him but he couldn't help the response his body gave, as her creamy skin was uncovered.

Shaking his head and willing away the sudden hardness that made his robes feel slightly tighter, he continued to unwrap the gauze suppressing a shudder every time he had to lean in closer to remove it from her front.

After a couple minutes she was free of gauze and he could see just how hurt she was and it made him momentarily sick. Four angry red gashes spanned from her left shoulder down almost to her right hip the edges jagged and he couldn't help the slight bit of remorse he felt that her beautiful skin would be scarred so badly. Sighing he didn't even really want to know what her front looked like if this was how her back was, it just cemented how unbelievable she really was, she should have been dead with wounds like these.

Shaking himself out of his revere he gathered the materials to clean and re-bandage the wounds. Swallowing down the bile that rose into his throat after seeing a glimpse of blood stained bone through one of the deeper gashes he continued to clean it, stopping only when he heard a pained hiss as his robe brushed against the torn skin.

Stopping for a second he pulled off his robes leaving him only in the loose fitting pants he wore under them so he wouldn't cause her anymore pain than necessary. Quickly finishing her back Miroku felt his mouth run dry at the prospect of cleaning the wounds on her chest though he knew it had to be done.

Letting out a shaky breath he moved so that he was facing her, his eyes locked with hers reassuring her that he would be as quick as possible. He watched as a slight blush covered her cheeks after she gave a sight nod to him saying he could continue, knowing that he needed to look to do his job properly.

Miroku found it slightly hard to swallow as he let his eyes trail down her face and neck to rest on the gashes that lay on her chest. Unlike on her back there were five of them running almost straight down instead of the extreme angle of the others, they started near her collarbone and ended just below her last rib.

One of them, the shallowest of them all trailed over her right breast just left of her nipple no doubt caused by the thumb of her attacker. Stealing himself he got to work treating her wounds trying desperately to fight his bodies reactions at seeing her tight nipples beaded from the slightly cold air in the hut and her lush breasts so close to his face as he cleaned the old blood away form them.

Hearing a sharp intake of breath as he accidentally brushed one of the hardened buds he looked up and couldn't help but notice the odd light in her eyes as she watched him treating her wounds. Fighting down his arousal he focused on finishing as quick as possible so he could go find a very cold river to dip himself into, he wasn't sure he would be able to control himself if he had to endure this for much longer.

Finishing up with cleaning them and spreading a healing paste around the wounds to numb the area and help prevent infection, he gathered the fresh gauze and began wrapping her torso back up. Miroku couldn't help the slight pang of disappointment as her chest was slowly covered back up but quickly shook it off slightly disgruntled with his lack of control.

In no time at all, the last knot was tied in place and he was able to put a bit of distance between their bodies. Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, Miroku looked up to meet her eyes only to find them directed down to her bandages a sad frown etched into her features as she gingerly fingered the gauze.

His chest constricted as her sad voice reached his ears.

"Do you think it will scar badly?"

She sounded so sad that Miroku was tempted to lie but he knew he couldn't, not to her, and especially since he understood why she wanted to know; her self-esteem was dangerously low no thanks to a certain hanyou that was constantly stepping on it with almost every word out of his mouth.

Catching her eyes with his Miroku tried to reassure her with his look while he answered.

"Honestly I believe that they will scar, if we continue to care for them properly they shouldn't be too bad but the claw marks were deep, the ones on your back are worse then the others"

She let out a small sigh and couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes. Seeing her despondent look Miroku did the first think he could think of to try and sooth her. Cupping her jaw with his cursed hand he let his thumb brush away the tear that slid down her cheek. Making her look up into his eyes he smiled gently before slowly leaning in and brushing a feather light kiss across her lips, only half hearing the small gasp she let out.

"Kagome you will still be just as beautiful as you are now, these" he paused resting his other hand lightly over her bandaged chest. " will just prove how strong you really are"

Looking into her eyes he nearly panicked as she started crying harder, but the panic was soon over ridden by anger as she began to speak.

" How can you say I'm beautiful especially now that I will have hideous scars running up and down my chest and back, no one would want to look at those… and they don't show how strong I am they just go to prove Inu-yasha was right, I'm weak, if I had been stronger, faster, better with a bow like Kikyo…."

Miroku cut off her rant by suddenly pressing his lips fiercely against hers in an angry kiss. Pulling back he nearly hissed out what he said.

"Shut up, I don't ever want to hear you say that about yourself again and I'll be damned if I let anyone else including that imbecile Inu-yasha tell you that you are weak, for too long I have stood by and watched you stand against things that most would cower before and come out alive, things that should have killed you, you defeated… I've watched you sacrifice everything for those around you never asking for anything in return. So you will stop this foolishness at once, you are the strongest person I know, so many times even when myself and others had given up, you stayed strong giving everyone hope and the will to continue."

Gazing at her tear streaked face his eyes softened and leaned in brushing his lips over her cheek tasting the salt left behind before speaking softly into her ear.

"You are strong and beautiful, you just can't see it, but I can and I have from the moment I saw you."

Pulling away he looked deeply into her eyes his hand still cupping her jaw watching the emotions flicker across them as she thought about what he had said before moving forward once again and pressing a light kiss to her lips, relishing in the feel of them under his. Using his hand to tilt her head up to deepen it going slowly, giving her a chance to pull away, and letting out a small groan against her lips when he felt her hands rest lightly on his bare chest and her lips slowly moving against his as she started to return the kiss.

After a few long moments that seemed to stretch into hours Miroku pulled away panting lightly trying to catch his breath watching as she did the same. Sliding his hand back along her jaw he let his fingers run through her hair before moving in and capturing her lips in a searing kiss that made them both burn. Running his tongue across her bottom lip silently begging for entrance Miroku groaned into her mouth when she complied and he got his first taste of her sweet mouth.

Fisting the hand in her hair he tilted her head back and began exploring the inside of her mouth tasting every inch and memorizing every grove and ridge, his other hand resting on her hip squeezing lightly as he continued to devour her.

Pulling back he rested his head against hers his brow slightly sweaty as he listened to her light panting and the beating of his own heart as it thundered in his ears. After catching his breath he began trailing hot kisses across her skin ending at her ear, he took the lobe into his mouth biting lightly encouraged by the low moan he received and the feel of Kagome's fingers threading through his hair which had become unbound.

Moving further down her neck Miroku sucked on her pulse paint leaving a slight red mark behind as his tongue lips and teeth moved down her body. Sliding his tongue along the top edge of the bandage he let his head dip further and began teasing the nipple of her un injured breast through the thick gauze causing her to inhale sharply before letting out a breathy moan when his teeth lightly tugged on the hardened bud.

Feeling himself harden to a painful extent Miroku knew he couldn't take much more of her light caresses or airy moans. Reluctantly moving back he looked into her eyes and if he hadn't been hard before he would have become that way once he saw the look of desire laced into her eyes as her chest rose in fell in quick almost panting breaths.

"Kagome, I..I need to know…" he couldn't believe he was stuttering but it was so hard to remain in control while gazing at her nearly naked form. "… I need to know if you want this… us…..I will stop right now if you ask me to….. but…. if I continue…if I continue there is no going back… I will take you and I …I don't think I will be willing to ever give you back"

Watching her face intently he felt like his heart would beat out of his chest, and as every moment passed with out an answer his chest constricted a little more and it got a little harder to breath. After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a couple minutes, with out an answer Miroku felt his heats sink and started to pull away but stopped when he heard her soft voice.

"Do you promise?"

Pausing Miroku couldn't help but be confused and it must have shown on his face because she took a deep breath and spoke again.

"Do you promise to never let me go, because… because" she took a steadying breath, " I think I love you"

That was all he needed to hear, and with a throaty groan followed by what sounded like a yes Miroku pulled her to him still careful of her wounds and met her lips in a fiery possessive kiss that stole the breath from her lungs, and all thoughts from her mind other then the ones focusing on the chiseled heat in the form of a man that now belonged to her.

Miroku didn't try to suppress the moan that escaped his mouth as her breasts pressed into his bare chest and her hands danced along the muscles on his back. With one hand he pressed her as tightly against him as he could with out hurting her, Miroku used the hand not occupied to slide up and down her leg to her hip which was only being covered by the thin material of her panties, the blanket that had been covering her from the waist down lost when he pulled her onto her knees in that first hot kiss.

As he caressed her thigh he realized his hand was slightly trembling and nearly laughed at himself, not really believing that he who had groped and teased so many women with that very hand was shaking just because of the feel of the silky skin under his fingers, but he had to stop and remind himself that this was not ordinary woman, this was Kagome, sweet innocent, beautiful, brave Kagome, and she was finally his after so long, she was finally his.

With renewed vigor Miroku stroked and caressed her wherever he could reach, using his height to his advantage to deepen the kiss stroking her tongue with his own. Pulling back to breath he faintly smirked at the sound of protest that escaped Kagome's lips when he drew away, before trailing kisses down her neck while his fingers moved across her skin one cupping her uninjured breast teasing her nipple through the gauze the other making it's way between her legs to stroke her through her panties, pleased when she shifted to spread her legs and moaned when his fingers brushed an especially sensitive spot.

After several strokes it was Miroku's turn to gasp and moan as he felt a hand snake between their bodies and trail down his abs burning a path to its destination. Leaning his head against her shoulder his fingers stilled against her wet panties as she grasped his hard length and began exploring its shaft with hesitant but curious fingers through the cloth. Nearly coming when she squeezed the head Miroku pulled her hand away and ripped away her panties in one hard jerk of his skilled fingers.

Hearing her gasp in surprise he took advantage of her parted lips and drove his tongue into the depths of her mouth mimicking what he was about to do with other parts of his body. Shuddering as her hands began pushing his pants down over his hips Miroku knew he couldn't wait any longer as her hand grazed his exposed cock.

Moving back and taking her with him Miroku leaned back against the cushions he had set up for her several nights before knowing that she couldn't lay on her back in her condition, and pulling her so that she was straddling his lap her legs wrapped around his back and his slightly bend with her resting on them keeping her positioned above his throbbing length. Pulling her face to his he had to ask one last time, because his control was quickly slipping and he would not take her unless it was what she really wanted.

"Are you sure, this is your last chance to stop I won't be able to in a few moments"

Looking into her eyes the answer he got was in the form of a long drugging kiss and the distinct feel of her wet pussy sliding over his shaft.

Groaning Miroku gripped her hips and began to lower her onto his aching cock feeling her squeezing around him as he stretched her walls, kissing her roughly on the lips to distract her he slammed her completely onto him after the first inch or so to try and save her any pain that his entrance may cause.

Pulling away from the kiss he leaned his head back against the wall trying to give her a moment to adjust to his length wanting nothing more to thrust hard into her tight wet sheath that was pulsing around him and driving him crazy. Shifting his legs a bit he heard a soft moan at the movement and couldn't hold back any longer.

Placing his hands on her hips he slowly raised her up and then let her drop back down onto him causing both of them to groan at the feel. Gripping her hips tighter he ground her onto him in a slow circle relishing the moan that it produced from the back of her throat. Doing it again in the other direction could feel the shudder that passed through Kagome's body as she fell against his chest groaning into his neck while her hands dug into his back. Using his bent legs as leverage he thrust up into her as he ground her onto his cock enjoying the new friction it caused and the loud moan it produced from her lips.

Miroku knew he must have been dreaming again, because there was no way he was here thrusting into the object of his every thought, every desire since the moment he laid eyes on her. But if it was a dream he never wanted to wake because the feelings it was producing were so intense that he didn't think he could take it if he found out it wasn't real.

Lifting her hips up off of his again Miroku thrust up as he let her drop meeting her half way causing his cock to be buried even deeper in her moist depths. Sighing against her skin Miroku picked up the pace and set a stead rhythm loving every second that she was wrapped tightly around him.

Feeling her sheath clench tighter around him he moaned against her neck angling her hips with his hands to gain deeper penetration. Crying out at the new angle Kagome clung to Miroku's shoulders riding him closer to completion.

Feeling his own climax nearing with every thrust of his hips and caress of her mouth on his skin, Miroku sped up while moving one hand to pinch and fondle a nipple to heighten Kagome's pleasure so she would join him in oblivion.

After a particularly hard thrust he felt her tense and shudder around his length as she came for the first time in his arms. Feeling her sheath constrict and pulsate around him sent him over the edge and he spilled inside of her as a strangled moan came from deep in his throat.

Breathing heavily he lightly kissed her lips as she melted against his chest exhausted, the only thoughts running through their minds as Miroku pulled the previously discarded blanket over them having slid down onto his back with her resting on top, him still buried inside of her was. 'I can't believe it…. But ….

I think I love you'

_I think I love you_

_(I think I love you)_

_I think I love you_

_(I think I love you)_

_I think I love you_

_(I think I love you)_

_I think I love you_

(I think I love you)

Fin

so how'd you like my very first song fic? (oh and in case you couldn't guess the song was "I think I love you" sung by the partridge family)


End file.
